


A Very Furry Easter

by Destinyawakened, orphan_account



Series: Will Graham's A Series of Unfortunate Holidays [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Bear!Hannibal, Bottom!Hannibal, Bottom!Will, Crack, Daddy Bear, Dirty Talk, Easter Bunny, Easter Egg Hunt, Furries, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Top!Will, anal toy play, bunny puns, chocolate lube, daddy!Hannibal, easter bunny!Hannibal, easter fic, easter puns, hannigram AU, little wolf - Freeform, no actual furries though, resurrection puns, top!Hannibal, vibrating rabbits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6329695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinyawakened/pseuds/Destinyawakened, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Found something of interest, little wolf?” If his lover turned a shade any deeper they would be perfectly matching in their pink tones. The thought of Will’s body flushed head to toe with a light shade of pink, vibrating egg in hand was enough to make the bunny shift in his seat.<br/>Apparently having an erection in a bunny suit isn’t as easy as one would believe.<br/>“I’m sure if you don’t like a particular egg you can find another hole to put it back in.”<br/>"And... what hole is that?" Will asked, well aware Hannibal was covered head to toe in a suit that could not easily be accessed, so he had to mean his own hole.<br/>“Oh, you would be surprised by the magic of Easter, Will. Things spring up where you would least expect them to.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Furry Easter

**Author's Note:**

> 1) No beta! All faults are our own  
> 2) RP style writing, sorry! We did our best to correct the flow.  
> 3) Crack! As is this whole series.  
> 

 

 

Academic life had it’s perks, that was beyond refute. The lively debates, the travel, the constant state of learning, the delectable number of brains to pick and eat. However, every now and again, the monotony of what was essentially a desk job weighed Hannibal down. So when he saw an open position for something _different_ , just for the holidays, the temptation was too great to resist.

Hannibal was more than aware that Will may have some objections to this new position and rather than go through another pesky dispute about the pros and cons of roleplay and dress ups - particularly _furries_ , Hannibal decided to leave it as a surprise.

Easter Sunday soon came, Sunday the 27th of March and Hannibal woke with a mild buzz of excitement in his chest as he scratched at the fur there. Setting Will’s coffee down beside the bed, “You won't forget, little wolf, five pm precisely. The galleria is quite religious in locking up its doors, especially on a holiday. I would much rather not be left waiting in the crowd.” Hannibal made the subtle hint about the last time Will forgot to pick him up from an appointment. His favoured suede shoes and matching overcoat had been utterly ruined.

They hadn't been together but three months or so, and Will already had a list with Hannibal of the times he'd forgotten to pick him up. Will used the car often, as he ran around town a lot for the work he did. Will drove around a high profile Italian favorite all day, and worked as his bodyguard when not driving. It paid well enough.

Will looked at the coffee, blinking, and then sat up to take it, knowing he had to get to work soon to be off by then.

"Five?" He blinked and looked at his uniform, a nicely pressed black suit, hanging on the closet door.

“Exactly.” Hannibal gave a curt nod and a wry smile. He was feeling particularly devious about the day ahead but let nothing slip of his plans.

Hannibal looked over at where Will’s gaze was resting, “That won’t conflict with your work schedule, will it?” Hannibal honestly couldn’t be left waiting this day, not with all he had planned.

"Nope," Will murmured, sipping his coffee, and then set it out, crawling out of bed to catch a shower.

Since their Valentine's Day fiasco, and Will's gift to Hannibal, things had been seamless and perfect, despite their drunken mishap in Ireland which Will was still working hard to live down. As such, he didn't want to mess that up any time soon.

He kissed Hannibal on the mouth, briefly.

"Five sharp. I promise."

Hannibal hummed into the kiss, “Good.” Wouldn’t want displease _Daddy Bear_ he thought to himself. How delightfully naughty that night had been.

The galleria was a short walk from their opulent, Florencian apartment and Hannibal took the stroll at a leisurely pace, hands clasped behind his back and head tilted back to take in all the scents and sights of Italy.

Opening the glass doors he saw crowds of excited children and their parents waiting for his arrival - of course they didn’t know it yet, not without his costume on. Although the Easter Bunny was not a big tradition in Italy, the fact that there would be an Easter egg hunt in Florence’s most popular galleria would prove too much for many greedy children and desperate parents to resist, especially on a long weekend.

Hannibal was not aware the giant, pink, fluffy bunny suit would be uncomfortable at best. Even as he pulled on the oversized feet and zipped up the back he could feel the itching and heat starting to get to him. He sighed as he swivelled on the bunny head, one ear flopping down. But suffered it all in good humor knowing a day of mild discomfort was worth it. It had been a long time since he had hunted like this and undeserving parents were always the best kills and provided the finest cuts of meat.

Then there was the look on Will’s face at the end of the day as he was met with the surprise of Hannibal in a pink, fluffy bunny suit and surprise easter egg _hunt_. Oh yes, a day of screaming children and demanding parents was more than worth enduring for Will’s sake.

Surprised was the least of it.

Will had spent the day with his boss as usual, shopping today and the kids Easter things at the mass, and then home again so they could have dinner as a family. Will was let go with a gratuitous tip and told to take the next few days off.

Will arrived where Hannibal told him to meet, and parked the car, strolling out in his pristine suit, looking around for his 'husband'.

Hannibal sent a text to Will, guiding him into the galleria which he had organized to be left open with the promise he would lock up the main entrance and return the keys afterwards.

Towards the back of the main strip was a fake lawn with imported trees and oversized, grotesque (to Hannibal’s taste) cut out animals. A gawdy attempt at an indoor forest for the children’s Easter egg hunt which, by all accounts, was a success. Largely due to the overzealous efforts of the hired bunny, or so Hannibal was told. Inside the bunny suit Hannibal didn’t even have to attempt to hide his smugness or delight at having picked several new victims.

At the back of the lawn, was a white throne where Hannibal sat, oversized bunny foot quietly tapping, waiting for Will to find him.

"Hannibal?" Will called, reading his text as he followed the directions given to him. He was stopped short on seeing the hideous garden, and scrunched his brows together, and then he saw the life sized bunny, well the suit of a bunny.

Will approached slowly, chin tilted slightly.

"Hannibal..."

“Will.” Hannibal answered in his trademark nonchalantly cool tone. Completely ignoring the fact that he was dressed head to toe in a fluffy, pink bunny suit.

Will's gaze was not phased, but inside, he was thinking about how incredibly strange this was, and yet not at all. Hannibal was known was his quirkiness, after all, he was Santa Claus, and had not indulged in such for months.

"Are you ready to go?"

“Not quite.” Hannibal answered, his tone verging on coy.

“Meaning?” Will asked, taking another step forward, cautiously.

“Come now, dear boy, you can’t tell me that this does not bring back some rather delicious memories?” Hannibal gestured to the horribly decorated festive galleria with a giant pink, paw.

"You're dressed as a _bunny_ ," Will said with some indignation. He took a few steps forward, watching the scenery but mostly Hannibal.

"I'm not into furries."

Then he blushed at the memory of reveals that spilled out after their night at the Irish Pub. _Daddy Bear._  What was he thinking? He knew with Hannibal that he would never live that down.

“When I said _bear_ I didn’t mean _all_ furry creatures.”

“Of course not.” Hannibal all but brushed him off as he waved Will closer. “If you are so offended by your _Daddy Bear_ playing _Bunny_ for a day I have a compromise to offer - of sorts.” Hannibal grinned widely under the protection of his giant pink bunny head, floppy ear and all.

"Compromise?"

Will stepped in close, arms crossed over the expanse of his chest, but kept his distance for now until he knew Hannibal's game. He'd grown to know these things were coming.

“Afraid the _bunny_ might bite, Will?” Hannibal waved him closer and then flopped his ear back with his giant paw.

Will tilted his head into a shrug. "Afraid of having my carrot nibbled."

“This bunny is far more interested in eating your eggs.” Hannibal shrugged the giant, fluffy pink shoulders of the suit.  

Hands in his pockets now, Will meandered up to Hannibal's bunny throne, staring him down.

"My 'eggs’, hm?"

“I thought that might get a _rise_. But you’ll have to find them first. An Easter egg hunt, of sorts. Nothing like having a dashing bodyguard in his fine cut suit hunt through your foliage for your eggs.” Hannibal was having far too much fun with this delightfully naughty adventure.

Will hummed his answer as he looked around, wondering what sort of eggs Hannibal had hidden, if they were brightly colored and decorated or not.

"Where's my basket?"

Oh, Hannibal knew perfectly well where Will’s basket was but for this part of exercise he would be sticking with something slightly more conventional.

Hannibal nodded to the small pile of candy coloured wicker baskets near the start of the children’s forest. “Just there. You might find you even enjoy rummaging around in there. Plenty of holes to explore.”

Hannibal shifted back in his white throne and crossed one, giant, fluffy leg over the other as he watched his surly bodyguard with keen eyes from behind the bunny mask.

Will grumbled something and picked up a basket, off the top, and then gave Hannibal a look as he started to search, half heartedly, around the shrubs, hoping to take this less seriously than Hannibal wanted him to.

The first few were plastic eggs with chocolate eggs inside. By the time he picked up the third, he was starting to see the trend, and expected to see the same. He popped open the plastic shell, only this time a substantial size silver egg plopped out into his hand, making the serious bodyguard turn beet red, flushed head to toe.

“Found something of interest, _little wolf_?” If his lover turned a shade any deeper they would be perfectly matching in their pink tones. The thought of Will’s body flushed head to toe with a light shade of pink, vibrating egg in hand was enough to make the bunny shift in his seat.

Apparently having an erection in a bunny suit isn’t as easy as one would believe.

“I’m sure if you don’t like a particular egg you can find another hole to put it back in.”

"And... what hole is that?" Will asked, well aware Hannibal was covered head to toe in a suit that could not easily be accessed, so he had to mean _his_ own _hole_.

“Oh, you would be surprised by the magic of Easter, Will. Things _spring_ up where you would least expect them to.”

Yes, the suit was head to toe but thankfully the designed had been thoughtful enough to include some convenient access points. That being said, Will was definitely on the right track. Hannibal, after all, was the one in the _bunny_ suit. His hole was only useful for one thing at this point.

Hannibal leaned forward, fuzzy elbows to knees, as he watched Will _hunt_ , the sly grin never leaving his face.

"You are a kinky bastard," Will muttered, hunting around for the other eggs. "How many am I looking for?"

He had four total, five now as he picked up another chocolate one, putting the silver in with the chocolate for now, not about to give into Hannibal's games just yet.

  
“That is _kinky Daddy Bear,_ to you, _little wolf._ And as many as you think you can fit in your basket.” Hannibal answered in the most dry tone possible.  
  
“Just continue as you are and you’ll find plenty of holes filled with surprises, you cunning boy you.” This time the small, low lilt of a laugh echoed in Hannibal’s throat.  
  
The small, curved path through the horrendous makeshift forest was only short but had plenty of obvious hidy holes. Hannibal was curious how many Will would pick through as he finished the trail ahead.  
  
Hannibal was growing increasingly itchy inside the suit, the heat of his arousal making him sweat. He itched with padded paw at the gap between the head of his suit and the zipped up body. But the fluffy material made little difference to tickling trickles of sweat running down his neck, but Hannibal was determined not to shed his _bunny_ persona just yet.

Will raised his brow toward the bunny, growing slightly annoyed, only too aware that each egg he picked up could be _anything_ at this point. The next more chocolate, then two more silver anal eggs, each one making Will flush a deeper red, bright against his dark suit.

Hannibal knew that Will was stubborn man and never did _anything_ he that didn’t want to so he was delighted that his testy and handsome bodyguard has stuck with the game this long. The vibration of his growl scoots right down Hannibal’s spine causing this bunny to nibble at his own lip.

  
The large bunny head slid to the side as Hannibal canted his head and lifted his jaw. Yes, there would be more surprises; plenty of sweet chocolate to help the vibrating eggs, rabbit vibrators and egg-shaped anal beads go down with ease - so to speak. Not to mention to chocolate flavored lube and body icing. But how long Will persist and how many surprises he fishes out is yet to be seen.

Hannibal made a note to clear away any leftover surprises so unsuspecting children are not left asking awkward questions of embarrassed parents.

But the sweetness of any chocolate treat soured in comparison to the delectable contrast between the the sharp lines and dark colours of Will’s suit and his skin that is blushing deeper by the second. Oh yes, the sight of Will bent over and foraging, aroused, angry and embarrassed beyond measure only caused Hannibal to squirm inside his bunny suit.

As each item is found, Will placed them into the basket, grumbling each time, a look over his shoulder at Hannibal, not sure what he was up to, but he was determined to make him wait as long as possible. The squirming bunny could do a little more of that as Will himself squirmed at each item, using his overactive imagination to gather the ideas of what to do with each one.

"How many more?" he asked, his patience growing thin.

Hannibal and Will were as stubborn as each other which, when it came to games like this, only fed the every increasing tension and sexual frustration between them. Both of them refusing to give in.

But in this instance Hannibal was happy to squirm and give the grumpy bodyguard time to develop wonderfully deviant ideas that would soon hatch into acts of tasty depravity. Will might display signs of being a modest and reluctant player - but actions always speak louder than words.

Will was coming to the end of the forest trail and had, to Hannibal’s amusement, thoroughly searched through every hole so far along the way. “As many more as you think you can fit in your basket, horrid boy.” The bunny head wobbled as he chuckled to himself.

"Am I meant to use everything I gather?" Will asked, counting now, he realized he had far less chocolate and far more little toys and sexual favors.

He looked around the area, wondering if it were private or if the security cameras were on, and then blinked over at Hannibal, a game brewing inside his mind.

Hannibal tapped one large paw over the other, “Well, it would be a sin to waste them, wouldn’t it? And if you are worried about who are what could be watching and recording - it is all taken care of.” They both know he had experience with that aspect of the game after their Christmas fucking and kidnapping adventure.

Will grinned mischievously, and undid the knot in his tie, slowly loosening it around his neck, and then let his belt slide off, keeping his distance from the bunny throne for now. He set the tie aside with the belt, and undid his shirt, letting it drape over a fake shrub.

The smug grin slipped from Hannibal’s face and was replaced with a keen hunger as his tongue fell slack in his slowly drying mouth. He shifted uncomfortably where he sat watching the bodyguard lay his belt and tie aside and strip off his shirt, leaving his smooth and lithely muscular chest naked. His gaze chased every movement of his taut skin as it slid over sharp bones and cut muscles. Always ready with a quick quip Hannibal was rendered speechless.

Will did not need to see Hannibal's face to know exactly what he did to him when he started to be like this. Will acted reserved often, but mostly for modesty sake, but when it came to their games, He couldn't really help himself, his sense of right went straight out the window.

The brunet sifted through the basket and tossed the chocolates out, no need for them, and pulled out the vibrating rabbit, and turned it on, putting it down the front of his pants, against his cock, and then started up the hunt again, well aware Hannibal was watching him.

Hannibal groaned as Will stuffed his hands in his basket, tossing away all that was sweet and pulling out the rabbit. Quite sure he was going to be forced to take the vibrating bunny inside himself he groaned louder still, muttering expletives in every other language but English as Will proceeded to pleasure himself and go right on hunting.

“Having fun, _little wolf_?” Hannibal was growing quite jealous of the other bunny now and was half ready to march over there and strangle the vibrating, heathen piece of plastic.

"Tons," Will said, with gasped breath as he moved, slowly, the vibration pleasure to the nerves in his cock, and when he bent to check another hole, he had to stop a moment to collect himself.

“So it would seem, now that you have enough other bunnies and holes to play with. Perhaps I best leave you to it.” Hannibal spoke with an openly bitter tone, the throb of his own cock growing painful as it remained distinctly unattended to.

This was not _Daddy Bear’s_ design.

Will was even more flushed now, pulling out another silver egg, smooth in his hand, fogging with the warmth of his skin as he turned to look at Hannibal, eyes bright and lust blown.

"No. Stay. Take off your costume. Now."

“Rude,” Hannibal growled.

However, Hannibal was quite taken with Will’s authoritative tone and demeanour, they both knew it although he would never admit it nor would he so easily submit to it.

Hannibal raised his head in defiance, “And what if I refuse?”

Will licked the silver egg in his hand, and then sucked on it, wetting the thing as he approached Hannibal, basket of fun little toys in hand.

"Then I guess this is where I leave _you_."

Will was not threatening, merely suggesting he'd be at home when Hannibal decided he would _walk_ back, since Will had the car.

Hannibal’s eyes widened as he watched the silver egg slip over Will’s lips and pop back out again, shining wet and warm. 

  
“And suffer the indignity of having people know you were married to a _furry_. Careful of casting empty threats, husband-o-mine.” Hannibal pressed his fluffy paws to the arms of the throne and rocked to standing.

He yanked the over-sized bunny head off, his head emerging flushed and sweaty. His expression was stained dark and narrow with lust. 

  
He slowly made his way down to where Will stood, pink, fuzzy feet flopping against the ground. Standing in front of his lover he locked eyes with him for a moment his gaze half lust and half resentment. With awkward movements he turned around and pointed a paw to the zip at the back of the suit, “Since you are so insistent.”

Will popped the whole egg into his mouth, one hand still firmly holding the basket, and used his now free one to undo the zipper, well aware Hannibal was fuming, but he also knew Hannibal preferred Will the way he was, even like this.

Had Will not fought back or played his own games, they'd have been bored of each other a long time ago.

The zipper was tugged down, and Will spat the now sopping wet egg out into his hand again.

The combined sound of the ripping zipper and wet pop of the egg from Will’s mouth had Hannibal breathing out expletives again as he slowly slid out of the soft, brushing fur letting it pool in a pink pile at his feet leaving him standing in his silk boxers - broad back, narrow waist and long legs bared for Will. “Better?”

Will set the basket down at his feet and wrapped his arm around Hannibal's narrow waist, kissing between his shoulder blades, and rubbed his vibrating crotch up against Hannibal's ass.

"Much."

Hannibal hummed as Will wrapped his arm around, a low groan crawling up his throat as the vibrating bunny was pressed against his ass, and his hard cock along with it. “I can’t say I disagree.” He reached a hand back to mess through Will’s dark curls.

Biting the flesh of Hannibal's shoulders, Will drove his hand down into Hannibal's boxers, palming his cock.

"What did you have in mind for these eggs?"

Hannibal dragged in hissing and panting breaths, rocking his hips up to meet Will’s palm. He let his head fall back, eyes closed as Will bit down on him, “Me? Oh, I am just the _bunny._ All I do is deliver the eggs. What naughty boys manage to hatch from them is completely up to them alone.” Hannibal reached behind and gripped Will’s ass roughly, dragging the vibrating bunny and his stiff cock closer to his own cleft.

Groaning lowly at that, Will stripped Hannibal of his boxers, and pressed him toward his bunny throne.

"Hands on the seat, and bend over."

Hannibal licked his lips, flushed even hotter now than when he was dressed head to toe in pink fur.

“Say please,” Hannibal murmured over his shoulder as he pressed himself back against Will’s cock.

"Pretty please," Will almost hissed, and pushed Hannibal into position, his own pants still on, but he had a sopping wet egg still in his palm.

Hannibal growled at that but still _let_ himself be pushed down by Will. His hands landed heavy on the arms of the throne, muscular shoulders tensed and long legs pushed back. Hannibal submitted out of want and politeness - Will had said _pretty please,_ after all. Hannibal closed his eyes, head spinning with need knowing Will was now stood over him, still dressed and with toys in hand.

Will squatted down, and spread Hannibal's legs, setting himself right between them. He leaned in and licked a long stripe with his tongue from balls to tight hole, groaning against Hannibal ass as he delved his tongue in, prepping his usually eloquent 'husband'.

As Will pushed his way between his legs, spreading him so wide that the bodyguard was able to settle himself in there and start abusing his hole with that wicked, pink tongue of his, Hannibal’s head fell down between his heaving shoulders as a deep groan slipped over his lips, “Jesus, Will…” his left knee started to shake as he felt the curl and thrust of that hot, pink tongue deep inside.  

"Not quite," Will murmured breathlessly, and slathered the egg with saliva again, and then slowly pressed it into Hannibal, all while the vibration in his own pants was making it hard to not _jump_ Hannibal right here.

The sudden pop of the vibrating egg breaching his sopping hole almost made Hannibal _hop_ right off the throne, his whole body jerking forward with the new sensation. The buzzing tingled right through to the tip of his cock and up into his core.

Hannibal started to shake, a bead of sweat dripping from his hair onto the throne below. “Apparently not…” he breathed out. He slid one of his broad palms down over the tender flesh of his abdomen and wrapped it around his cock, squeezing and tugging. The ache too great to leave untouched.

"No," Will said, stopping Hannibal's hand, which made the cannibal snarl tight over his sharp, white teeth. Will reached for the flavored lube now, and crawled under Hannibal, through his legs, and rested his head against the thrown, just under him, and slathered his cock with the lube.

Hannibal watched his _little wolf_ and he relaxed his snarling expression. As tender hands lubed up his already buzzing cock Hannibal gripped the wooden arms of the throne with the strength of a _bear_ the wood began to splinter.

Will leaned in and _licked_ it off Hannibal's twitching cock, slowly, his sea blue eyes on him the whole time. Hannibal let out a primal and ungodly groan.

“Horrid teasing boy, are you trying to _kill_ me?” And as those innocent blue eyes blinked up at him, Hannibal was quite sure he was.

Grinning around Hannibal's cock, Will sucked hard, nibbling against the sensitive flesh there as he groaned, palming his own cock through his trousers.

The wooden arms of the throne started to crack under Hannibal’s shaking weight, his legs slowly giving out as the sensation of his prostate being abused relentlessly by the buzzing egg and the hot, wet suction of Will’s mouth was too much. Especially combined with the delicious image of half-naked Will palming over his own cock. Hannibal licked his lips, his crimson gaze glowing as he watched the show with a desperate hunger.

  
“At… at least resurrect me once you’ve killed me, filthy thing you are.” Hannibal managed to pant out as his hips started to jerk forward, a quick heat building in the base of his spine. Will we bringing right to the edge of orgasm with that wicked tongue of his.  
  
"It is Easter," Will reassured, licking at Hannibal's cock, and then squeezed his fist around his balls tightly.

"No coming. Not yet..."

Hannibal’s head keened to the side with a strained groan as Will put a sudden halt to his rushing orgasm that, despite Will’s clamped hand, was still being teased at by the buzzing egg. Thick bead of pre-cum dripped over Will’s fist.

Will shed his pants and underwear, setting the vibrating rabbit aside for now, watching Hannibal's bent, flushed form as he stroked himself.

Panting hard, pouting lips parted, Hannibal watched as his boy stripped and started to pleasure himself. His gaze roamed the full length of his perfectly sculptured body - long, lean limbs with lightly outlined muscle and silken, caramel skin. And that cock, sliding thick and long under rough hands. Hannibal’s gaze settled there, drinking the sight in with utter indiscretion. “I have crucified men for less than this, William.” Hannibal’s voice was husky and broken by desire but still hinted at a warning.

Will leaned and licked the bead of pre-cum from Hannibal's cock, slowly, flushed from head to toe with lust and desire for Hannibal. Reaching around, he curled wet fingers into Hannibal and fished the buzzing toy right out of him, slowly, replacing it for the moment with his fingers while he lubed up his own cock with his other hand.

Hannibal sucked his tongue and closed his eyes, letting out a sigh of relief, shoulders sagging as the egg was removed. A stunning tool for stimulating arousal to the point of pain, especially under the hands of someone as mischievous as Will.

As Will lubed up his own cock it was clear all of this had only been preparation for one thing. “Nasty boy.” Hannibal _almost_ purred.

" _Your_ nasty boy," Will purred right back, and slid out from under Hannibal, standing up behind him, he fit himself against his ass, and pressed his wet cock right into him, in a slow, hard thrust. Will's hands pressed hard crescents into Hannibal's hips, fingers digging right into sharp bone.

Hannibal’s broad back arched as his hips rolled back against Will, allowing him to slide his cock in with ease, filling his tight, clenching heat completely. So over stimulated was Hannibal’s prostate, that is was still pulsing hard against Will’s cock as he began to thrust.

A grunting growl echoed in the cavern of Hannibal’s chest as Will dug his fingers into his hips. But all the cannibal could do was press his weight onto the throne and roll the hard curve of his ass up as Will rode the Easter bunny’s back.

Will started to thrust harder, picking up speed as he knew Hannibal would be just moments from his peak, and he wanted to hop right over the cliff with him. The brunet bit into his shoulder, hard, making him bleed, the tinge of copper in his mouth as he slathered it over his tanned skin.

"Is this what you had in mind, _Easter Bunny_?" he snarled into Hannibal's ear as he screwed him.

Hannibal’s herculean frame shook and dripped with sweat and Will thoroughly dominated and fucked down into him. This bunny had been worked over so completely he was only moments from cumming.

Hannibal started to stroke his own cock in time with Will’s brutal thrusts and groaned out under the delicious pain of Will’s snapping teeth and vicious snarl.

“Oh...I suspected Easter might be sweet but I’d never dreamed we’d go this far down the rabbit’s hole.” he grunted out between thrusts, his breaths growing shorter as the buzzing heat in his core liquified and surged, spurting in long, hot, white streaks all over the Easter throne. Hannibal’s eyes closed and rolled back, only seeing sparks of white. All the while Will’s thrusting cock was massaged by Hannibal’s tight, clenching heat.

Will felt Hannibal tighten around him, and gasped out at the hot clench, his thrusts sporadic and quick, finally milking his own orgasm to finish, as he spilled into Hannibal, nose buried into the back of his neck. He bit Hannibal once, panting hard against his skin, taking in his scent.

Hannibal had been preparing for this moment but still found it hard to hold his composure as Will bit down against the nape of his neck, forcing him to bend to submission as Will filled him with his warm cum.

With Will still recovering from cumming once, Hannibal slipped out from under him and gracefully let one of the fresh eggs drop from his mouth. A little surprise he had tucked away as Will took his fill. Without a word spoken, and Hannibal’s cock already _risen again_ he slipped the vibrating egg into Will’s ass as he was still recovering from his first orgasm.

Unsuspecting, though he should have known, Will's eyes widened, and glared at Hannibal when he did that, his body going lithe and slack at once, nearly on his knees with pleasure.

And that is exactly where Hannibal decided to put him. Leaning on his back, pressing the egg further in, Hannibal watched as Will sank to his knees - no matter how much he snarled at him, Hannibal knew _just_ how good this _second cumming_ would feel. “See,” he murmured over his shoulder just as he bit down with his sharp cannibal’s teeth.

Hannibal leaned down and picked up the rabbit vibrator and switched it to high speed.

Will's eyes were shut, trying to keep hold of himself as all nerves started to burn heavily, all over again, limbs twitching without his control.

"Hannibal-"

“ _Daddy Bear to you,”_ he growled.

Hannibal lubed up the end of the bunny and rolled the vibrating head of it over Will’s balls and up his cleft before gently pushing it in to meet the tip of the vibrating egg all with a resounding slap on his ass.

“Turns out the bunny has bite.”

Hannibal always had the upper hand, no matter how much Will managed to take, he was always on his ass, literally, by the end. His eyes rolled, pleasure starting to build again in his cock.

"Horrid."

“Awful,” Hannibal purred with another slap.

He thrust and rolled the vibrating rabbit around inside Will’s ass with wide circles, making sure to hit every nerve. With his free hand, Hannibal managed to squirt more lube into his palm and wrap it around the base of Will’s cock, stroking upward in one, tight, slippery wet stroke.

Huffing breaths, Will nearly doubled over in pleasure, unable to hold himself up on his strong, muscle strapped legs, clenching his fingers around Hannibal's arms.

"Fuck..."

“As you wish.”   
Hannibal withdrew the bunny but left the Easter egg where it was. He wrapped a firm arm around Will’s middle, pulling him back up against him as he positioned his cum-wet cock against his vibrating ass. Slowly but surely he pushed the tip of his swollen cock into Will’s tender and tight ass.

Even Hannibal’s stocky frame shuddered as it met the buzzing egg that rubbed against Will’s prostate and now also the head of Hannibal’s cock as he started to slowly thrust.

Will's eyes nearly bugged out of his head as Hannibal entered with the egg still inside. He was the bent over now, trying to keep right, but everything was on /fire/.

"Oh God-" He gripped his hands around Hannibal's forearms.

Hannibal’s eyes narrowed as his full lips parted to draw in ragged breaths, “To steal… a famous but apt quotation. God is dead.” Hannibal pulled Will up harder, pressing the curve of his ass against his hips as he thrust harder, pushing the egg deeper with a heaving groan.

The feel of the vibrating eggs combined with the tight, velvet heat of Will’s ass was positively sinful and certainly worthy of it’s own room in Hannibal’s vast memory palace.

Hannibal reached up and raked a firm hand through _chocolate_ curls and tugged Will’s head back, arching his throat and back in that way that made the predator in him growl with hunger. 

Leaning down over Will, the cannibal bit Will’s shoulder hard, sawing his teeth against smooth flesh to draw a line of blood. The sweet, coppery taste and scent flooding his senses and bringing the crashing wave of his _second cumming_ ever closer.  

“Howl for _Daddy Bear, Little Wolf.”_

Will felt heavy passion start to weigh in on him, knees buckling, and limbs shaking, unable to move except where we still, with Hannibal all but on him. As teeth broke skin, Will gasped, huffing out bated breaths as he came harder than he had before. A husky howl ripping past pearly white teeth and strained lips.

The heady combination of blood, Will’s delightful gasps for air, howls of passion, the vibrations of the Easter egg and the perfectly tight clench of Will’s hole as he came a second time - his body slowly bucking and breaking under Hannibal’s weight was too much. Hannibal sucked down a mouthful of blood as a second orgasm crashed through him. HIs hips jerked forward, slapping against Will’s ass as his cock twitched and filled Will’s ass and coating the Easter egg in hot, white cum.

The weight of the second orgasm had Hannibal collapse onto Will’s back but not before removing himself and the sopping egg that was now far too abrasive for their sensitive holes and spent cocks.

Nuzzling into Will’s neck Hannibal grazed his hand down over his hip and thigh, thumb brushing smooth skin.

Will collapses onto the throne, Hannibal over him, sweating, and panting hard.

"What is your fascination with dressing up on holidays?"

“Given your current state, do you really need to ask that question?” Hannibal gently questioned as he bit and sucked on Will’s ear lobe.

Will gave a shrug, and reached behind him to slap Hannibal's thigh.

"I think you just like torturing me now."

Hannibal smiled and leaned back to push himself to standing, bringing Will with him. “Far from it.” He tucked damp, sweaty curls behind the bodyguard’s ear. “I adore it... _little wolf_.” Cupping the line of his jaw he kissed soft, pink lips chastely.

"I'mma staple that fluffy tail to your ass and then we'll see how much you like doing it," Will threatened, idly, but there was mischievous look in his eyes that said he'd do it if tested.

“What is to say I wouldn’t enjoy that, either?” Hannibal countered, smirk still tugging at his lips.

Will rolled his eyes.

"Remember you said that."

“I have no doubt, Will. It almost seems enough to make you eager for a reenactment next year?” Hannibal arched his brow as his looked over Will’s flushed and sweaty face.

"Reenactment?" Will almost gasped at the thought, side eyeing Hannibal as he pulled his uniform back on.

"Wearing that bunny suit home?"

“Only if you ask nicely.”

"Where are your clothes, Hannibal?" Will asked, head canted, one brow raised toward his 'husband'.

Hannibal smiled. “Exactly where I left them. Do you honestly expect me to tell you where they are?” He pulled his boxers back on as he turned back with his hands on his hips. He doubted Will’s threats but then again, Will had surprised him on more than one occasion.

Will narrowed his gaze darkly on Hannibal as he dressed, and then put all the toys back into the basket, and let it dangle from his arm.

"Are you going home like _that_?"

Hannibal smiled and left to find the staff locker room where he had slacks and a sweater folded away with his shoes. He took a quick shower to clean away the sweat, cum and chocolate.

Will sneaked after Hannibal, watching him retreat into the bathroom, and when the other man was well on his way to clean, Will snatched Hannibal's clothes, and made a dash out of there, leaving just the bunny suit behind. He stuffed the clothes into the backseat with the basket, and took off for home, leaving Hannibal with only the costume, and a short walk home.

Hannibal emerged from the shower rubbing a towel through his damp, sandy hair. When he went to open his locker he saw that is was already open and a pile of pink fur was poking out. His gaze narrowed, “Will…” he hissed.

Looking down he wondered if he could just walk home in a towel and boxer shorts but decided that that would raise more questions than an Easter Bunny suit - at least on Easter Sunday.

WIth a series of Lithuanian expletives and heavy sighs Hannibal pulled the pink, fluffy Easter bunny suit back on. Looking in the mirror he flopped both the ears back and proceeded to lock up the galleria.

_Daddy Bear was displeased._

Returning the keys to the nightsafe Hannibal began the Easter Bunny walk of shame home. Apparently this bunny didn’t hop fast enough.


End file.
